This invention relates to wireless selective calling receivers having a display function, and more particularly to a wireless selecting calling receiver in which desired characters or pattern data can be registered in its memory device.
Characters or patterns which can be displayed by a wireless selective calling receiver having a display function are those based on the characters or pattern data which have been registered in the memory device of the receiver.
However, in the display system of the above-described conventional wireless selective calling receiver is disadvantageous in the following points: That is, it can display only the characters or pattern data which have been registered in its memory device, and the characters or pattern data registered in the memory device cannot be changed.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to eliminate the above-described difficulties accompanying a conventional wireless selective calling receiver. More specifically, an object of the invention it to provide a wireless selective calling receiver in which, in order to change or add the characters or patterns displayed on its display unit, a desired character or pattern is formed, and registered in its memory device.
In order to solve the above-described problems, the invention provides a wireless selective calling receiver which is able to register formed optional character or pattern data in a memory device therein, or change character or pattern data which have been registered; and an external registering device which is able to register formed optional character or pattern data in the memory device of the wireless selective calling receiver or change character or pattern data which have been registered. The wireless selective calling receiver is connected to the external registering device through connecting means, so that, instead of fixed character or pattern data which have been registered, optional character or pattern data are registered.
According to the present invention, a wireless selective calling receiver is connectable to an external registering device, and is possible to register optional character or pattern data which are formed by the external registering device. Hence, with the receiver, in addition to character and pattern data which have been registered in advance, optional character and pattern data which are formed by the external registering device can be registered.
Further, according to the present invention, a wireless selective calling receiver which is connectable to an external registering device, and is possible to register optional character or pattern data which are formed by the external registering device instead of character or pattern data which have been registered in advance. Hence, instead of the character or pattern data which have been stored in advance, optional character or pattern data which are formed by the external registering device can be registered.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, an external registering device which is connectable to a memory device in a wireless selective calling receiver having a display function, and is possible to register formed optional character or pattern data in the memory device in the wireless selective calling receiver through connecting means. When the external registering device is connected to the wireless selective calling receiver through connecting means, character or pattern data formed by the external registering device can be registered in the memory deice of the wireless selective calling receiver.
Moreover, according to the present invention, an external registering device which is connectable to a memory device in a wireless selective calling receiver has a display function, and is possible to register formed optional character and pattern data in the memory device in the wireless selective calling receiver instead of character and pattern data which have been registered in the memory device through connecting means. Hence, character and pattern data formed by the external registering device can be exchanged for the character or pattern data which have been registered in the memory device of the wireless selective calling receiver.
Still further, according to the present invention, a wireless selective calling receiver in which optional character or pattern data formed by an external registering device are combined with character or pattern data which have been registered in advance, to form novel character or pattern data, which are registered. Hence, instead of the character or pattern data which have been registered in advance, formed optional character or pattern data can be registered.
Still further, according to the present invention, an external registering device in which formed optional character or pattern data are combined with character or pattern data which have been registered in a memory device in a wireless selective calling receiver, to form novel character or pattern data, which are registered in the memory device in the wireless selective calling receiver. Instead of the character or pattern data which have been registered in the memory device of the wireless selective calling receiver, optional character or pattern data formed by the external registering device can be registered.